Deadly Mistletoe
by CherLover52046
Summary: It's christmastime at WMHS! What will happen when 2 of our fave characters are caught under the mistletoe?


**Deadly mistletoe**

She stood alone in the break room, her arms wrapped around her waist, as she wondered where Rod was and what was taking him so long this time when a masculine voice suddenly sounded behind her. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Sue whirled around to find Will standing just inside the doorway of the break room. His dark eyes met hers, and an impish grin played over his lips. "I never knew you played with fire, Sue," he teased her.

Her eyebrows rose in question. "What are you talking about?" Why was he looking at her that way - with those dark eyes that seemed as if they could easily burn their way into her very soul and that sly grin?

"Surely you know what tradition demands for any one foolish enough to stand under mistletoe."

"I'm not standing under mistletoe!" What was he playing at!

"Look again," he calmly told her. She did as requested, and a lump rose in her throat when she saw that she was indeed standing directly underneath a sprig of mistletoe. "I'll look away while you step out from under it if you like. No one has to know we broke the rule." His eyes danced as he offered her the opportunity.

Sue's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows lowered in a downward arch. "Are you suggesting that I am afraid to kiss you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, but _you_ are in a relationship. I know you wouldn't want to betray him."

Sue quirked an eyebrow. "I would hardly call one tiny kiss under the mistletoe a betrayal."

His eyes locked with hers, and she had the unsteady feeling that she was being studied as both stood still and silent for a long moment. "Very well," he finally broke the silence. Before she knew it, he had started to walk toward her, his long legs eating up the distance in powerful strides. She stepped back without even realizing what she was doing but found the table pressing into the small of her back. Suddenly, he was there, standing before her with a sweet, almost bemused, smile. "It's not too late to change your mind, Sue," he told her gently. "It wouldn't be the first time I denied tradition."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be, Will, but I'm not afraid of you." What was she doing? What was she _saying_! This was _Will Shuester, her enemy_ for God sake! She couldn't kiss him, mistletoe or no mistletoe!

The corners of his lips twitched as they twisted into a roguish grin. He knew she wasn't afraid of him; he didn't want her to be. He would never willingly harm her, but this opportunity, to find such a beautiful goddess seemingly waiting for him, an unhappily married man, underneath the mistletoe, was a chance in a lifetime that he simply could not pass up. He leaned as he began to lower his lips toward hers.

Sue froze. She knew she should turn her head, should probably even flee the room, but she was mesmerized by the dark Prince whose lips even now hovered mere inches from her own. Her eyes were still locked with his, and she found herself swimming in pools of dark velvet. Then, suddenly, his lips touched down on hers, sending an unparalleled thrill coursing throughout the quivering insides of her body. Despite herself, she found herself feeling lightning from her top of her head to the tips of her toes to send her closer to him and her lips returning his kiss in full.

He had only meant to take a small taste of her wonders, but the moment he had touched Sue Sylvester's lips, Will Shuester had realized his dreadful mistake for one sip of her sweet nectar would never be enough. To add to his wonder, delight, and utter shock, Sue was actually kissing him back. Her mouth parted underneath his own, and he could not resist allowing his tongue to slip just between her lips. Her tongue met his, and the two began to dance, thrusting in and out of each others' mouths.

Will felt Sue's breath catch in a moan of delight and saw her eyes flutter closed in relish. The sensation of her lips against his, her tongue in his mouth, and his own tongue thrusting inside her mouth had already set Will's blood on fire, and now he could feel himself growing hard. He fought desperately for control, but the thought of ripping his lips away from hers was akin to forbidding his lungs oxygen.

Sue's mind whirled, thoughts racing alongside dazzling lights. What was she _doing_! She could _not_ be kissing Will, but she was! He was Terri's husband, and she was in a relationship, and more importantly, in love with, Rod! The thought of feeling anything stronger for Will than frienemies was completely absurd yet his lips gifted her with sensations that she had never known had been missing but filled an aching emptiness inside of her that she had only just become aware of. "Will," she managed to breathe against his lips, "we can't . . ."

"I know," he whispered in return, her pleading words finally granting him the strength he had been fighting inside himself to achieve. "I know," he gasped again, finally forcing his lips from hers. Sue's eyes opened, and his heartbeat faltered at the look in her luscious blue eyes. "I'm so sorry!" He nearly whimpered the words as he quickly lowered his gaze from hers, unable to continue to bare the look of disappointment and loathing in her eyes.

Will's words stopped Sue's silent berating of herself for being so pathetic, weak, and foolish to betray Rod and Terri so easily and brought her attention back to him. Though his head was lowered, she could still see the shame that darkened his face. She should be angry with him; she had every right to be furious with him. After all, had _he_ not kissed _her_? However, she found, even more to her surprise, that she could not even approach anger toward this man who, in a single moment, had breathed more life into her than any other man she had ever known, even Rod, ever had before. She had to fight to keep her fingers from trembling as she reassuringly cupped the right side of his handsome face. "Will, there's nothing for you to apologize for. This was as much my fault as it was yours." She heard the truth in her own words, and it disgusted her. He may have kissed her to begin with, but she had returned his kiss and even helped to deepen it. She had not pulled away from him. She had not tried to stop him a single time, not even when he had first told her that he would look away while she stepped out from beneath the mistletoe.

When he again looked into her eyes, Will found shame mixed in with the hatred, disappointment, and disgustedness, and only then did he understand what he had failed to seconds before. A heavy weight fell over him as he realized that he had made her feel so bad about herself. "Sue," he started, and she found herself pressing a finger to his lips and sending a thrill shooting through both of them with that single touch.

"It's not your fault, Will, so there's nothing for you to apologize for. You only kissed me when I refused to listen to reason and turn my back on that silly, old tradition." She paused, bit her bottom lip for a brief moment as she considered what she was about to say, and then spoke again. "I don't know what just happened between us, Will, but whatever it is, it was just one kiss. That can't possibly bring any harm to those we love."

"But what if they find out?"

Sue was surprised; she would have thought that she would have been the one posing such a question. She swallowed her surprise and shook her head. "They won't. I'm not going to tell them, and you're not going to tell them, right?" He nodded, and she lifted her shoulders into a shrug. "Then they won't find out."

"But, Sue, what we did . . ."

"Was wrong," she finished for him. "I know, Will, but it's done now. We can't go back and undo it."

Again, his question surprised her. "Would you?" he asked in the deep voice that made her heart flutter. "If we could go back and undo it, would you want to?"

To Sue's amazement, she found that she had to truly contemplate what Will had asked her before she could truthfully answer him. "I wouldn't want to," she answered breathily at last, shaking her head as she did so. "I know it's wrong, Will, and I know that you don't love me and I don't love you . . . in - in that way," she hurried on, "but that was the single most thrilling kiss that I have ever been given. In that one kiss, you brought more emotions alive in me than I ever even knew _existed_, let alone had experienced. So no, I wouldn't want to."

The corners of his mouth lifted into a grin that spread over his handsome face and brought tremors to Sue's own mouth. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rod's voice rang out just then. "Sue? Where are you?"

Sue sighed as she cast a glance toward the door. She knew from the sound of her boyfriend's voice that Rod's would be there within seconds and, so, her time with Will, albeit time that they never should have had, was coming all too swiftly to a close. "Remember," Sue whispered urgently to him, her eyes searching his for signs of understanding and agreement, "never say another word about this for as long as you love Terri."

Believing that he would agree because he did not want to lose the woman he loved, Sue did not give Will a chance to answer as she leaned up and closer to him. Her eyes still searched his as she summoned courage that she had never known she had before and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss whose heat instantly swept through both. She could hear Rod's footsteps approaching and had to force herself to stop the kiss. She knew even as she pulled away from him that those two kisses would have to last them a lifetime. She licked her lips where his taste still lingered, trying desperately to remember everything about his touch, his lips, and his delicious, heady taste even as she whispered in a voice so low that he could barely hear her, "Merry Christmas, Will."

She turned and walked away, leaving him to grasp at the empty air just behind her. Rod and Terri appeared in the doorway, and he straightened instantly, praying to God that they would not suspect anything. "There you are!"

Sue forced a smile onto her lips. "What's up, Rod?"

"I was trying to find you so we could go out to eat."

"Terri… why are you here?"

"I got off early and I wanted to see if you were busy."

Sue arched an eyebrow as she wondered why he had not just called her but did not say anything further as she walked out, leaving Will behind her to deal with Terri. As she made her way downstairs, Sue heard Terri squeal with hormonal delight. "Is _that_ all for me, baby?" Her lips curled slightly, and she had to stop herself from turning around and charging back up the stairs.

Will was not hers. He did not love her, and she had no right to lay any kind of claim on him. Besides, Rod was with her, and as she neared her office she heard the soft strings of a romantic ballad playing. _Great,_ she thought with a bitterness that both surprised and shocked her, but she continued forward to her fate in the arms of the man she had thought she loved with a smile on her face.

Upstairs, Will found himself faced with Terri whose wide eyes seemed fixated on the steed that had reared in response to her instead of Sue as it should have. "Is _that_ all for me, baby?"

He forced a smile. "Of course it is, sweetheart. Who else could it be for?" After all, Sue didn't want him. Her heart belonged to Rod, and all he had left was Terri. He found Terri running to him, and he opened his arms, smoothly catching her as she jumped and twirling her around. As her lips came down on his, his gaze was met with the sprig of mistletoe that still hung where Sue had stood moments ago. Funny, he thought. How something that tiny can be so deadly and change everything in just a single kiss.

As Sue and Rod went to her house Rod claimed he had a surprise for her and for her to wait in the kitchen for about ten minutes. After the time passed Sue opened the door to her bedroom, and her jaw dropped open in shock. Her round eyes stared at Rod who grinned hopefully back at her from where he stood in the very middle of her bedroom, dressed in nothing more than a mistletoe wreath. The kiss she had shared with Will flashed through her mind, and she found herself thinking even as she continued forward with a smile and eyes that shone with sadness instead of the sexual hunger that Rod took it for, Funny. How something that tiny can be so deadly and change everything in just a single kiss.


End file.
